Galvanic isolation is a principle of isolating functional sections of electrical systems to prevent current flow while energy or information can still be exchanged between the sections by other means, such as capacitance, induction or electromagnetic waves, or by optical, acoustic or mechanical means. Galvanic isolation is typically used where two or more electric circuits communicate but their grounds or reference nodes may be at different potentials. It is an effective method of breaking ground loops by preventing unwanted current from flowing between two units sharing a reference conductor. Galvanic isolation is also used for safety, preventing accidental current from reaching ground though a person's body.
Isolators are devices designed to minimize direct current (DC) and unwanted transient currents between two systems or circuits, while allowing data and power transmission between the two. In most applications, isolators also act as a barrier against high voltage in addition to allowing the system to function properly. Where capacitive elements are used as isolators, dielectric breakdown is a key concern, especially in high-voltage applications.
As the advances in the design of integrated circuits and semiconductor fabrication continue to take place, improvements in microelectronic devices, including galvanic isolators, are also being concomitantly pursued.